


Corrupted Crowley

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Gen, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: An idea worked on with Lyghtbulb and Positivepumpkin:Crowley is a former rebel gem who was corrupted when the Diamonds blasted the Earth.Crowley still loves humanity





	Corrupted Crowley

“Our Diamond says that they want humans from this village to be put into the zoo to add more genetic variety,” the Peridot read from their pad. 

“This shouldn’t be too hard,” one of the Quartz soldiers with them said. They rolled their shoulders and cracked their knuckles briefly, smiling as they continued their march to the human village. “These things are easy to catch anyway. Why do we collect them, anyway?”

“Blue Diamond wishes to continue Pink’s work with their zoo. It’s not for us to understand why,” the Peridot added.

Another Quartz snorted at that, shaking their head as they continued on their way. “All this for some fragile flesh things…”

It was when the village came into view that the ground started to tremble. The soldiers braced themselves but did not brace themselves quite so well for the ground they were standing on to suddenly lift up and knock them away.

“Corruption!” the Peridot shouted.

The corrupted gem reared up and hissed loudly down at the Homeworld gems, baring their fangs at them. Venom dripped from one of the fangs and hit the ground with a sizzle. The corruption resembled an Earth creature called a snake, covered in black and red scales with piercing yellow eyes and large venomous fangs. 

“That’s...it’s around the whole village!”

The corruption was only partially reared up. The gems could see that the rest of its body was still wound loosely around the village, buried under natural growth. 

“Who cares? It’s just a corruption! We have to fight for our Diamond!”

The corruption lunged forward, snapping its jaws.

***

Blue Diamond could only stare as a single Quartz returned to report the shattering of the rest of the troop. “...we’ll look somewhere else then…”

Back on Earth, the corruption formerly calling itself Crowley showered the humans in the remains of the gems they had shattered. They accepted the human’s praise and thanks and then yawned and laid their head back down on the ground, dozing off now that their humans were safe again. 


End file.
